Love Me
by emotionalwreck11
Summary: Amy thought she was in love with Ben, but then she met Ricky. Who does she choose? What happens to everyone? I can't tell you, but, you can read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

THERE WILL BE RAMY! REVIEW! PLEASE!

As I walked down the hall of Grant High School. I felt nervous, because nobody liked me. I mean I don't even have a boyfriend. I don't have any friends here. Okay, I have one Best Friend her name is Madison. Why is life so miserable for me? I can't answer that myself. I ran over these thoughts as I walked down the hall head down, not paying attention to where I was walking. All of the sudden I felt my back hit the floor and the breath being knocked out of me. "Way to go Loser!" I heard Luke Quarterback of the Football Team, say.

"Oh great!" I thought. "The Football Team!" I had my eyes closed but I dared to open them. I wish I didn't. Before me stood Ben the cute rich guy.

"Need some help?" he asked extending his hand down so I could grab it and he could help me up. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." he said flashing a smile that made me melt. I started to walk away heading to class since the bell had just rang. Biology, better than Math, but not as great as Chemistry! I heard footsteps behind me thinking it was Madison I turned around and started talking.

"Oh my Gosh, you will never believe what just happ-" I stopped short when I realized it was Ben. He gave me a knowing look as if I was about to gush because he talked to me. He jogged to catch up to me.

"Your Amy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm Ben." When I didn't respond he continued. "We are all going to Pizza Hut after the game tonight, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to but I can't I ride the bus and my Mom and Dad will be at work and I won't have a ride to the game so I can't."

"Well you could call your parents ask if you can stay here until the game and then I could drive you home, if you want?"

"Okay." I got out my phone and texted my mom. "She said it was fine but she wanted to know if a friend could go with me she said she'd feel like I was a lot more safer." I explained telling a bold faced lie because I was to scared to go alone. "She normally wouldn't but since none of y'all are any of my friends that she knows in person either way can a friend come with me?"

"Yea sure, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he said. "Now go tell your friend all about it."

"I already did she says she'd be here in, three, two, one." I said that, and she crashed through the doorway.

"Here, did I miss anything?" Madison said out of breath.

"Nope, just in time." I told her laughing.

"So do you guys wanna watch us practice?" Ben asked.

"Uh, sure." I said.

"Okay we are practicing like in five minutes, so I'll walk you ladies to the gym." he said.

"Oh, why not?" I said.

The next day I couldn't stop smiling. Ben had asked me out! Madison said it's a little fast for it to happen in a couple of hours but when I pointed out Luke had asked her out she kept her mouth shut. Today was Saturday, and tonight was Me and Bens'date. We decided on a double date, Madison and Luke, and Ben and Me.

By the time we got to Lobster House I figured it was the wrong place for a date mostly because Luke being immature and all, well theres no telling what he would do with a lobster to get Madison to laugh. We walked inside to a table in the back seclueded from others. I sat across from Ben, while Madison sat across from Luke. By the time the date was over we were just sitting in the car talking for an hour before I realized I was past my curfew. We had to head home.

Ben walked me to my door, all of the sudden he leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. "See you Monday." he said ushering himself out of the cold December air.

"Yeah, see you Monday." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW! PLEASE! BTW, JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS WAS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY WHEN I STARTED TO WRITE IT! BUT I THOUGHT SECRET LIFE! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

I got up Monday morning went through my normal routine got dressed ate breakfeast, the usual. I walked down to the bus stop to take another ride with a bunch of immature brats. I heard a car horn I don't know what possesed me to jump in the grass I think I thought the car was going to hit me. I heard laughing I looked up and saw it was only Ben. "You idiot!" I said jokingly. "I though you were going to hit me!"

"Me?" he laughed. "Oh, no I could never damage your pretty face!"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Need a ride?"

"If you don't mind." I said. "I can't stand the kids on that bus!"

"I know what you mean." he muttered. "C'mon before we are late!"

"It's just now seven O'clock."

"I know I just thought we could get there early so I could introduce you to the Football Team."

"What?" I said, loud enough for the neighbors to look and see what was going on. "They hate me and you know as well as I do!" I said lowering my voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Look it's worth a shot c'mon please." he begged putting on a puppy dog face I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but they better like me."

"I'm sure they will love you!" I just rolled my eyes. "C'mon at least pretend to be happy." he said.

"Fine." I put on a fake smile. He laughed.

''We are here!" he said making me jump.

"What?" I said. "It's been ten minutes!"

"Well I drive fast." he said getting out and opening the passenger side door. When I refused to get out he practicaly dragged me from the parking lot to the gym. "Hey guys!" he called as we entered the gym, he put his arm around my shoulders, and I put mine around his waist.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a boy I recongnized as Jesse called. "What the heck is she doing here?" he said laughing. "Sorry no losers allowed!"

"No actually she is my Girlfriend." Cody said with a voice that made Jesse shut up.

"Amy?" a familiar voice called astonished.

"Laruen?" I said recalling her as my childhood Best Friend.

"You know that loser?" one of the other cheerleaders asked.

"Yea, and she's not a loser she's cool, we used to be Best Friends!" Lauren said standing up for me.

"Huh, well I guess that makes you a loser to!" another cheerleader called.

''You know what, whatever I don't care.'' she said making her way across the gym towards me.

"Hey, I'm having a sleepover at my house Friday, you wanna come?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay great!" she said happily. "Hey do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Um, yeah, as long as my friend can sit with us, but I'm assuming she's sitting with us either way." I said throwing a sideways glance at Luke.

"Yeah, of course she can!"

"Okay great!" I said actually happy for once in my life. "See you at lunch."

"See you at lunch." she called as the group split up leaving only me and Ben in the gym. Or at least I though it was.

"Hey." a guy named Ricky Underwood called from across the gym. I saw Ben roll his eyes. Then the bell rang.

"Look I gotta go see you after class." Ben told me, storming out of the gym.

"He's not your type, Amy." Ricky told me.

"What do you know?" I asked, mad that he would say that to me.

"More than you." He shot back.

"Yeah, whatever." I said storming out of the gym, but just as I reached the doorway Ricky grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

**(I thought about ending it here but changed my mind.)**

"I advise you let go of my arm." I said. He let go of my arm. "Wait how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Band, I'm the drummer." Ricky stated.

"French-horn." I told him.

"Cool." he told me.

"Hey, your in my Chemistry class right?"

"Yea, why."

"Hey sit by me today, I'm getting tired of sitting by Jack."

"Okay." he said. I smiled at him.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked bewildered at my sudden outburst.

"I left my french-horn in the locker room!"

"Oh, okay look I'll go get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said gratefully.

''Be right back." he said walking towards the locker rooms, the girls locker room.

"Wait it's in the girls Locker room!" I said.

He turned around. "So, I won't get caught." I didn't say anything else just watched him walk into there and come out without getting caught.

"See?" he said, smirking.

"Yea, yea, yea, I see." I told him absently.

"Hey, we gotta go to class!" Ricky said waking me from my daze.

"Huh, what?" I said confused.

"We have to go to Class." he said slowly.

"Oh, crap!"

"Here where's your locker I'll put it in there."

"What you don't the combination?" I said confused.

"Well, tell me then." I told him and he ran to my locker, while I waited for him at Chemistry Class.

After school I went home and went to sleep.

(DREAMING AT THIS POINT IN TIME)

I saw Ricky running down the hall when the teacher realized I was outside the door. "Uh, just one second I forgot my Chemistry book." I called as Ricky caught up to me and snickered. I shot him a look.

"We don't have a Chemistry book now get in here this instant!" Mr. Yodels said.

"Hey can I sit by Ricky today?" I asked.

"Yes, just sit in a seat!" he said clearly annoyed.

"Okay." I said walking over to Ricky.

"Okay, Class today we will disect a rat." Mr. Yodels said clapping his hands together.

"Wait, what, I thought this was Chemistry!" I exclaimed.

"No It's Biology, now if you don't sit down, I'll give you a failing grade!" he said. I narrowed my eyes but did as I was told without any complaints.

I was so happy to get out of that classroom while disecting the frog, I was cringing and gagging the whole time, which Ricky thought was hilarious. "You can stop laughing now." I said crossing my arms.

"Aww, c'mon, you gotta admit, that was pretty funny." he said still laughing.

"Okay fine maybe it was."

"It was."

"Oh, you shut up." I said pretending to look like he had hurt my feelings.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I-"

"Gotcha!" I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Hey, I really thought I hurt your feelings!" he said.

"Well you didn't, so there!" I told him jokingly. He chuckled. I didn't notice him leaning in closer and closer, until we were inches apart.

"Are you sure?" he asked smirking. I manged to nod, because I had to concentrate on breathing. Suddenly he leaned in to kiss me.

(DREAM ENDS AT THIS POINT)

"What the crap?" I whispered to myself as I woke up to get ready for leaving to Band Camp. Strange dream. Does a Ricky even go to our school. Oh, the drummer, major crush, what just because you have a boyfriend you can't have a crush on other guys?


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW!

1 Hour Later

"Eeeeeek!" I screeched as a rat shot out from under one of the beds in my cabin. I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around. "It's not funny Ricky." I said glaring at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said putting his hands up in mock defense. I narrowed my eyes, pursed my lips, put my hands on my hips, tapping my foot angrily while my long light brown hair got in my face.

"What do you want?" I said, giving up on the dirty looks.

"Nothing." he told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

"To check on you." he said. "Well, I mean you screamed." he said walking closer to me.

"Yeah, because a freaking rat ran out of my bed!" I said, getting madder by the minute.

"Oh, I thought someone was being killed the way you were screaming!" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled. When I looked up I noticed he was closer than I expected him to be. Next thing I knew he was kissing me. The next thing that happened was totally unexpected.

"Amy?" Ben said walking in while Ricky was still kissing me. My heart stopped, I wanted to die right then and there.

"Ben, it's not what you think!" I yelled as he walked away.

"Oh, yeah, really?" he told me. Thats the last thing he ever said to me. I felt the urge to cry but didn't, I just walked away, went back to my cabin where Ricky was staring at me and disbeleif.

"Now where were we?" I said as pushed him onto the bed and crashed my lips to his. He pushed me away. "What?" I asked hurt.

"You just broke up." he said, clearly astonished at my behavior.

"So I'll get over it." I said. Ricky didn't say anything else just kissed me carefully at first, then roughly, eagerly before my roomate came back. We just madeout for an hour or so before he had to go to his cabin. He pulled away and I pouted. He laughed.

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." he said leaning down and giving me one last kiss.

I woke up with a headache, which soon went away once I saw Ricky, standing at the cabin door just as he promised. "Hey, I gotta show you something, come on!" he said pulling me off the steps, and towards the Old Abandoned Barn. Okay fine it's a House. It has an upstairs completeley furnished with electricity and everything, but only if you paid extra could you stay there, but this year noone paid extra so it was practically abandoned.

"Hey, won't we get in trouble." I asked worried.

"What, I knew you were a chicken." he teased.

"Really, I'll show you who's the Chicken!" I mumbled. In a few minutes we were on top of the roof and to the second story balcony. I had a bobby pin in my hair so Ricky picked the lock. When we got inside Ricky turned on the air. I sat on the couch in there. "You know we are not friends with benifiets." I told him making it clear I wasn't going to be used.

"Like I don't know that." he scoffed. "I mean I've seen you at school I mean we have talked, so I think I have the right to ask you out."

"Okay, I'd like that." I said biting my lip.

"Okay, this is the first date!" he announced proudly. I laughed.

"What you being a show off, and what was the point of removing your shirt?" I asked giggling. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, felt like it." he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want summer to end." I whispered mostly to myself.

"Me neither." Ricky said. I smiled, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. We never got the chance to go back to the house but we spent every other moment together, saying goodbye was even harder.

"Hey we can car pool?" I suggested. Ricky laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, but I'm pretty sure my Foster-Parents won't mind you riding with us, I mean since we'd be talking somehow." he said smirking.

"Okay, just let me talk to my mom." I got out my phone texted her, lied said it was one of my best friends I would be riding with, and she agreed to it.

So in about twenty minutes we got into the car and were on our way back home. "See I told you they'd like you." Rick whisphered holding me in his lap in the van.

"Yes, yes, you were right." I told him laughing.

"I love you." he told me suddenly. I held my breath.

"I-I-I love you to." I stuttered shocked at what he and I just said. He looked uncertain. So I kissed him. "I love you." I reapeated. I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

I woke up with the strong scent of colonge around me. Wait, colonge? It smells like Ricky's colonge. Wait it is Ricky's colonge! I jolted awake. I looked around and I figured the room to be Ricky's. I got up and wandered through the house looking for Ricky. I heard a clattering noise coming from inside the next room, so like an idiot I tiptoed inside the room. I saw Ricky and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey I've been waiting for you to wake up." Ricky told me while giving me a kiss.

"Really?" I asked. "What did you say to convince my Mom let me stay?"

"Hello, it's Madison." he said using a girly voice. I laughed.

"That actually worked?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are really gullable!" he told me laughing.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad they are." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So am I." he whispered leaning in to kiss me. We broke apart to breath.

"We have school tommorow right?" I said sadly. Ricky nodded. "Lightbulb!" I said smiling. He gave me a confused look. "Come to my house, park your car somewhere, then come to the second story window tonight and sneak in just so we can talk, I need to talk to you." I whispered, excited.

"Okay."

"Great, well I gotta go home now, I have a friend who will cover for me." I told him.

"Fine, but before you go." he said just as he crashed his lips to mine. I pulled away, he pouted. I laughed.

"I have to go." I told him walking out the door.

"Bye!" I heard him call.

"Bye!" I called back.

Later That Night

I heard a noise that sounded like someone tapping on my bedroom window. I quickly opened it. "Hey." Ricky said jumping inside.

"Hey." I said kissing him.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." I told him. He laughed.

"Really, now?" he said putting his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Amy!" I heard my mom call.

"I thought they were asleep?" Ricky whispered panicking.

"So did I!" I whispered. "Get under the bed!" I told him. He gave me a look that was probaly considering my sanity. "Just do it!" I whispered franticaly as I could hear my mom walking up the stairs. I ran to my door unlocked it ran towards my tv, cut it on, ran back to my bed and laid down.

"Hey, Amy?" my mom called, as she opened my door.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You have school, go to sleep!" she said sternly. I raised my eyebrows, before I could respond she stormed out of my room angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW! PLEASE!

One Year Later

"Hey!" a guy I recongnized as Josh called. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi." I said with no enthusiasm.

"Want to go out tonight." he asked. My jaw dropped.

"Look, I have a boyfriend, we've been over this before." I told him angrily. He didn't listen instead he just put his hands on my waist, I tried to push him away, but seeing as he was stronger than me I couldn't. Ricky showed up just in time.

"Hey, what do you think your doing." Ricky said pushing Josh off of me. Josh didn't reply just walked away. "God, does he ever give up?" Ricky yelled.

"Stop, and no, he won't listen." I told him remaining calm. Ricky kissed me roughly. I pulled away.

"What are you doing we are inside the school?" I said franticaly.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I mean why does it matter?"

"It kinda matters, because my Mom would kill me if she knew I was dating you!" I told him laughing. "Look, can we just go, schools over and I don't want to stay much longer." I pleaded.

"Fine." he sighed giving in. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. We started walking towards the doors, we were one of the first heading towards the door, but almost everyone else was inside. Half-way to the door a man ran through and fired a gun. I screamed. Ricky grabbed me and pulled me to the ground trying to protect me.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" I heard a man say sarcasticly. Ricky stood up, so did I, I put my arms tightly around his waist. I looked up. "Well aren't you the prettiest thing?" the man said, giving me an uncomfortable feeling by the look he was giving me.

"Don't call me that!" I spat.

"Oh, fiesty!" the man said. His eyes shifted from me to someone behind me. "But she's prettier!" the man whistled. I looked behind me. I saw another girl, maybe younger than me, but shamelessly the flirting with the man. I rolled my eyes.

"James!" another man called. "Quit flirting, come on!" he said. Ricky held me tighter.

"I'm scared." I whisphed while crying.

"It's okay, we will be okay." he said, trying to calm me down.

"No we won't!" I said, crying harder.

"Shh, it's okay don't cry." he told me, hugging me tightly. He kissed me softly, it wasn't like most of the kisses me shared, it was the kind that was rarely shared between us, it was loving, passionate, reasurring to me. When we pulled away, I looked around, nobody else was in the hall, I could hear screaming coming from down the hall. "We can get out, but we have to hurry!" Ricky told me pulling me out the door, once outside we broke into a run, we made it to his car. We opened the doors and jumped in. Ricky fumbled to get his keys in the ignition, I heard him curse under his breath. When he did get the key into the ignition, he gunned it, and drove as fast as he could to his house. When we got there I was shocked.

Rickys' Foster-Mother was crying. She looked up when she saw Rickys' car. She hugged Ricky tightly, then gave me a hug. "Are you both okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom were fine." Ricky told her. "Were gonna go watch the news." he told her. He held my hand as we walked upstairs to his room to watch tv. Once we got upstairs he turned on the tv, sat on the bed, and pulled me into his lap.

"A family was killed today, after an encounter with the men while leaving their house, their daughter was already at shcool." a reporter said. My picture flashed across the screen. Ricky turned the tv off, and held me while I cried.

"Where am I gonna go?" I sobbed.

"Live with me." he told me suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." he said. He hugged me. "Do you want to go to your house and get your stuff?" he asked me. I managed to nod my head. We went downstairs and got into his car. He drove me to my house where reporters wanted me to give them every detail of my life, the police made them leave me alone, while I made it inside my house. It was fine, as my family was killed outside the house. Ricky and I found some suitcases, and packed up pictures, clothes, anything belonging to me or my parents. When we got to my room, I took down anything that was hanging on the wall, and my clothes, and everything except for the bed, and other furniture. I even got my bed sheets, I pretty much cleared the place. When we got back to Ricky's house, we went straight to his room.

Ricky put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder. When it came to getting all of my stuff into the house, I insisted on helping, but Ricky wouldn't let me, all he said was, "I got it." or, "You don't need to strain yourself." I'd roll my eyes every time he would say anything of the sort.

"Do you wish you would've let me help now?" I teased as Ricky changed out of his of his sweaty shirt. "Are you sure you don't mind sharing your room with me, because I'll have to have some of my stuff on the wall and things on shelves, I'll never feel at home without that stuff." I said.

"I know, hey, come here." Ricky said dragging me to a large bedroom with my things, and his stuff all in there on the walls and shelves and in the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with my bed sheets on it.

"Ricky, is this our room?" I whispered shocked.

"Yeah, do you like it?" he asked concerned.

"I love it!" I said, turning around to kiss him on the cheek.

"Great!" he said.

**OMG. OKAY SO I'VE BEEN TOLD I NEEDED TO ADD DRAMA, SO I ADDED DRAMA! I KNOW, I KNOW, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KILL OFF AMY'S FAMILY? WELL MY READERS, WHO ARE READING THIS AUTHORS NOTE, THEY ARE NOT AS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY FOR WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT AND REVOLVES AROUND RICKY AND AMY, AND THE STUDENTS OF GRANT HIGH. BESIDES, RICKY AND AMY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!**


	5. Chapter 5

I nervously chewed the inside of my cheek. People looked at me now, strange looks, sympathetic looks that I didn't want. I wanted my mom back to say I love you again, my sister to tell her to stay out of trouble and that I love her, and my dad to hold me and tell me he loves me and everything is going to be alright. I wish I could say all the unspoken words that I should've said that morning. But I can't. And I have to move on, never forgetting them, but tucking them away in my memories that I'll treasure forever.

"Amy are you alright?" Ricky asked me gently. I jumped, and realized I must've looked deep in thought.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I answered smiling lightly. But we both know I'm not, I haven't been, and probably never will be. Ricky walked around so he was in front of me and crouched down so he was level with my face.

"Your not okay, I know your not. You can fake a smile all you want and tell me your fine but I know your not," Ricky whispered, brushing loose strands of hair out of my face, "I know it's hard, but sitting here thinking about the thing that you should've said and done isn't helping you at all, it's making you depressed. You need to see a grief counselor or something, just talk to someone about it, it'll help I promise." I mulled the thought over. Talking to someone about everything that's happened? Telling someone things meant only for the ears of my deceased family, what I should've said?

"Okay." the answer slipped out of my mouth without me even thinking about it enough to make a decision. Ricky smiled brightly, and I couldn't help but smiling too.

"I love you Amy, I really do." he told me, kissing me briefly before he got up and went to find the phone.

"i love you too." I instantly responded, smiling gently. The thought of talking to someone about all my problems actually didn't sound that bad, I need to get it all off my chest. I want to be happy again, to see the bright side of situations that seem hopeless. I want to love Ricky like I did before my family was taken from me.

3 Weeks Later

I sat in the waiting room of the counselors office impatiently, the smell of disinfectant spray and Febreez made me want to gag. "Amy Jeurgans?" a woman who I supposed was my counselor called into the waiting room. I got up and walked to the door and followed her to her office. "I'm Doctor Whallery." Doctor Whallery said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and sat back in the chair.

"So, I know that your parents and sister passed recently and from what your boyfriend has told me it seems like your blaming yourself, why is that?" Dr. Whallery asked me, a sincere and kind look on her face.

"I guess I feel like I should have been there." I respond quietly.

"Why?"

"Because, well, I might have been able to have done something if I had been there."

"What if you got yourself killed?"

"Then at least I would have died with my family."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N/: Sorry about the confusion. Yes, the man who was in the school was the same guy who killed Amy's family.

Dr. Whallery gave me a reproachful look. "That would've been better than living?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Amy, if you had stayed at home that morning and been killed, you wouldn't be with Ricky, who loves you more than his own life. You wouldn't be able to do a lot of the things you've done, your family, they don't blame you. They want you to move on, be successful, live your dreams not having their passing hanging over your head for the rest of your life."

"Can I go?" I said sharply, tears brimming at my eyes. When she sighed and leaned back in her seat, I took it as a yes and bolted. I pushed the door open and stepped into the pouring rain, briefly hearing Dr. Whallery tell a frantic Ricky,

"Let her go, she needs some time to herself."

I ran, water splashing on my pants, tripping and falling in mud, getting soaked all over in water. I didn't know where I was going, I needed an escape, a refuge away from everything.


End file.
